Mourning Regrets
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: Frigga asks Odin an important question. Post- Avengers.


A/N: There is probably a few things you should know. First, I have started writing this way before TDW came out. Second, this is more or less AU. Third, I apologize for the characters being OOC. My only excuse is that it was late and I was tired. and finally, I think, this is more or less answering a question that has been stewing in my brain. You'll recognize it later. :p Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Mourning Regrets_

It was a few months since Thor returned to Asgard with a bound and muzzled Loki in tow. Almost immediately, Odin had imprisoned Loki for eternity and issued a command that no one was to visit him. No one including his family.

Thor, Frigga knew, intended to obey his father. She knew he was too hurt and angry with Loki to approach him. For her part, Frigga was disappointed in her youngest, however she was still his mother and she would love him no matter what.

She wandered down a corridor, which was rarely used now, and stopped in front of an intricately carved door. She hesitated for a moment, then pushed the door open and entered.

The room inside was clean and orderly. Bookcases that mostly lined the walls were filled with spell- books, adventure books, and small artifacts that the owner had collected on quests. Shelves lined whatever space there was left by the bookcases. The shelves held small daggers and knives, whether they were, also, artifacts, or for actual use, Frigga couldn't tell. There was a fireplace off to her left with an elaborate mantelpiece. In the center of the mantelpiece was a sword. As her gaze fell on it, Frigga's heart grew heavy. It had been Loki's unexpected prize possession.

Across from the door was a window that opened to a balcony. If the emerald green curtains had been drawn back one could see a part of the garden below and the ocean beyond. To Frigga's left was a carved four- post bed, neatly made up, with a gold and green patterned comforter, hiding gold colored sheets.

When Frigga entered the room, she had expected to see Loki's room empty, but she was mildly surprised to see there was one other occupant. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with his back toward her and his bowed, gazing at something he held in his lap. Frigga silently crossed the room to him. Odin didn't even raise his head as she sat next to him. They remained silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

Frigga turned her head slightly and saw what Odin held. It looked like a book. She read the title and couldn't help the small, sad smile that spread across her face. It had been Loki's favorite when he had been a small child. She remembered he had always asked either herself, or sometimes Odin to read it to him.

"Do you…?" Frigga started to ask, but stopped, unsure of how to ask and trailed off instead.

Odin remained silent. He knew what she was trying to ask, but he waited, allowing her time.

Frigga reached over and gently touched the sky blue fabric cover, ordering her thoughts. Finally, after a minute of further silence, she asked, quietly, "Do you regret him?" She did not need to elaborate.

Odin tilted his head in her direction, acknowledging her question, but remained silent. Even though he knew she was going to ask this, it made it no easier to answer. After a few more seconds of silence, he sighed. "I do not regret finding him, or raising him as my own. If I were to be offered to remake that decision, I would not only refuse it, but also have the one who offered it banished from the realm." He raised his head and met Frigga's gaze, "However, I do regret the decisions I had made. I regret the man he has become because of those decisions."

"You could have not known that this would be the outcome," Frigga protested. Her voice was still soft, though it now carried a minute edge. Odin read the silent warning it held: _Do not lose yourself regretting the past too much. _It was enough to for Odin to give his wife a slight reassuring smile. Frigga returned it and rested her head on his shoulder.

Silence returned to the room as a father mourned the loss of his son's innocent days and a mother harbored secret hopes that her son would be returned to them.

End

A/N: There will be a tie- in that will be pre- Thor. It will explain why Loki favored a sword of all things. If you have any questions, ask in a review. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. ;) :D


End file.
